


Those Eyes

by Sivan325



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Fluffy Fics series, Alternate Universe, Community: 25fluffyfics, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas could not take his eyes from Rúmil’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Erynlinia
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: They did not belong to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Written for 25 fluffyfics – _Prompt # 16: Puppy/kitten_

Legolas led his lover to the guest rooms that Lord Elrond gave him. As prince, he got the largest room while his guards took the remaining rooms in the hall.

When they were inside his room, Legolas lay his lover on the bed, and snuggled closer, his hand stroking Rúmil’s face with love, as he stared into his eyes.

“Those eyes of yours,” Legolas whispered, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

“What about my eyes, meleth?” Rúmil asked, watching his lover with love shining in his own eyes.

“So beautiful… so,” Legolas answered, and then he stopped as he felt himself falling into Rúmil’s eyes, the calmness in them ensnaring him.

“So, what?” Rúmil asked as he grinned at him.

Legolas did not answer as he still found himself staring into the blue sky of Rúmil’s eyes. He could not help it and touch his beloved’s skin while he stared into his eyes.

“So beautiful, love,” Legolas answered.

“You already pointed that out, my prince,” Rúmil said. “You remind me of the look that Haldir gave for a kitten he found in the forest.”

“And you meaning what, my beloved?” Legolas asked him though his eyes were still locked upon the elf’s eyes.

“I am not a kitten, so stop looking at me like that,” Rúmil asked from him, hoping that his lover would understand.

“You are not a kitten as I stare at you, you are my beloved, and I just found that I cannot keep my eyes away from you,” Legolas explained softly as he could. He moved his hands to cup the elf’s face and then gave him a passionate kiss.

“Really?” Rúmil asked, as his blue watery eyes stared over the blue sky of his beloved’s eyes.

Legolas nodded and then he asked with a smile, “Where did Haldir find the kitten?” 

“I heard that he found him under the shade of the trees, it meowed and that’s how Haldir found him,” Rúmil replied as he moved his hand to touch his beloved’s golden hair as his eyes locked with the Prince’s eyes.

“Interesting,” Legolas mumbled, moving his hand through Rúmil’s darker hair, and he continued. “I think that I need to take a visit to your homeland then, my beloved.”

“You do that, my prince, my beautiful one,” Rúmil suggested with smile on his face. He kissed his lover, drinking in his essence, his taste.

“ _Im mela le, meleth-nin._ ” Legolas said to him as he kissed him passionately, inhaling the scent of his lover.

TBC… in _You Show Me Yours, And I Will Show You Mine …_


End file.
